projecthomecomingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Decker
Inserted into APEX as part of a data-exchange program between APEX and Canada's JTF-2, Brian came in with the following title: "Consultant, Tactical Advisory". Retaining his rank of Captain, he has partnered with First Lieutenant 257 in various missions. Background A relatively spotless background, Brian is not remarkable up to when he decided to join the army. Having been a young man who grew up in priviledged sub-urbia, Brian disappointed his family when he decided to join the army. He showed promise from his first sessions at BT and was soon recommended in the Military Academy. His operational successes in the Middle-east granted him a reputation as a fine tactician, top-notch warrior and general hard-to-kill Canadian Hero. Once he joined the JTF-2, however, all records were simultaneously red-taped to protect him and his family. Personality Brian earned the role of Captain with continuous hard work and constant care for his fellow soldiers. That means Brian portrays himself as an ambassador to APEX, showing both professionalism and outstanding confidence, along with excellent self-control when under duress. It becomes obvious when he is on the field, why the title of Captain befits Brian. - Capable to crack a joke, Brian does not have qualms against fraternizing outside of the battlefield, but will not stand for insubordination and lack of discipline. Appearance Having been initiated into Apex, Decker had to strip himself of his Canadian Army uniform so he could wear Apex's. This would be the Cloaking Uniform, finally out of prototype stages. Clothing and Armor Infantry Armor and Items *TYR Tactical Plate Carrier filled with AR500 Level IV plates padded with AR500 Trauma Pad (Front and Back) *IFAK *Sheath for Emerson Commander, left shoulder *Molle Double Magazine Pouches **Six HK417 40 round Magazines with 7.62x51mm NATO rounds **Three P226 13 round Magazines with .40 rounds *Light scarf *M-PACT 2 Covert gloves *Guarder Tactical Knee Pads, one on the right knee, one reversed on the left shin *Metro Air 6" SZ 200 Boots *Blackhawk Rigger's belt *TYR Tactical Brokos Belt with MOLLE pouches and Emdom-MM Dump Pouch **Two smoke grenades, one white, one orange **Two fragmentation grenades **Four chemlights, two green, two blue *Huron Light Weight Assault Pack - 5 day **Camelbak **Duct Tape **M.R.E.s *Blackhawk Omega VI Elite Drop Leg Holster - right leg ''Reconnaissance Armor and items'' *TYR Tactical Plate Carrier filled with AR500 Level IV plates (Front and Back) *IFAK *Sheath for Emerson Commander, left shoulder *Molle Double Magazine Pouches **Five 5 round magazines with .338 Lapua Magnum rounds **Three P226 13 round Magazines with .40 rounds *Light scarf *M-PACT 2 Covert gloves *Guarder Tactical Knee Pads, one on the right knee, one reversed on the left shin *Metro Air 6" SZ 200 Boots *Blackhawk Rigger's belt *TYR Tactical Brokos Belt with MOLLE pouches and Emdom-MM Dump Pouch **Two smoke grenades, one white, one orange **Two fragmentation grenades **Four chemlights, two green, two blue *Huron Light Weight Assault Pack - 5 day **Camelbak **Duct Tape **M.R.E.s **Extra Medical Kit *Blackhawk Omega VI Elite Drop Leg Holster - right leg Weapons ''Infantry Weapons'' *Emerson Commander *SIG P226 *H&K HK417 **An/Pvs-17 **Trinity Force Tactical Compact Bipod **SOCOM762-RC (Only for stealth missions) ''Reconnaissance Weapons'' *Emerson Commander *SIG P226 *Timberwolf **Eliminator III LaserScope 4-16x50mm **ARMASIGHT CO-LR GEN 3P MG (For night operations) **GG&G XDS-2C Tactical Bipod **SOCOM Titanium Series Fast-Attach Suppressor Medals Ribbons Quotes "Make them surender. If you can't make them surrender, make them think surrender is their best option." Trivia